Not A Happy Ending
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: House loses what's most important to him, Lisa Cuddy. He doesn't take about it bacause nothing he does will bring her back, so he sings in order to cope without her death beng in vain. A lttle sad Huddy One-Shot.


Huddy One-Shot. 

"She's gone Wilson." House cried, as he wiped his tears away as they fell uncontrollably.

"I know House." He told him, mourning with his friend over the loss of their friend.

Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder, to let him know that he was there for him, but House didn't care. Wilson didn't know what he was feeling. He just lost his wife. They had only been married 5 months. 5 wonderful months and one day, it was all gone. Everything had vanished. His friend's heart had shattered as soon as Lisa Cuddy's heart stopped beating. Wilson tried to feel the loss like House, but he couldn't. House depended on Cuddy, Cuddy was there was him every step of the way. She was gone now. House was self destructing. Greg House couldn't have made it this far without her help. She reached in the darkness and pulled him out. Lisa never left him. Not because she felt guilty or obligated to do so, she truly wanted too. House needed that. Nobody cared that much for him. Cuddy loved him and that meant a lot to House. It meant that someone had faith in him and didn't think of him as a failure. Wilson was always there for House. But there was a connection between House and Cuddy that he will never understand. Not because he was divorced three times, just because they found there soul mates and now that one of them has passed away, the other can't find meaning to his life anymore. Greg House considered himself dead, as soon as her heart beat faded away.

"You have to talk about House." Wilson told him, one day.

"No, Wilson. She's dead and there's nothing I can do about it." He said, drinking his scotch.

"She wouldn't have wanted this you know. She married you and loved you, for who you have become! Now it was all for nothing. You don't care for her, if you sit here and drown. You can do it, but it will only prove that you didn't love her!" Wilson shouted to try and reason him.

"How dare you Wilson?!" House exclaimed in shock by what he had said.

James knew that House loved her even more than his life, but he just couldn't sit there and watch him drown in sadness over her death.

House cried. House sobbed. Wilson knew that his love for her was more than he ever imagined. He walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm here House."

"But she's gone!" he said, angry.

He sniffled and almost chocked over his tears.

"I know she is…" Wilson said giving him a pat on the back.

Wilson's words made an impact on House, but whatever House did never brought her back. He decided to hold a ceremony at the hospital to honor her.

Everybody was touched by his idea and so they all came. Doctors, nurses, friends, neighbors and even people nobody knew.

"Some people lost a child, a mother or father, or even a patient. But I lost my wife, the love of my life, Lisa Cuddy. I know that whatever I do won't bring her back, but maybe through my music, she'll hear me." House spoke as he made his way over to the piano that was in the middle of the stage. He opened his mouth and sung.

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending._

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Everybody was moved as they heard the lyrics. It's hard losing someone you love, it's as hard when you live your life without them.

As a tear fell from Greg House's eye, at the end of the song, they finally all knew how much he loved Lisa Cuddy.

The end.

.

I hope you like it, thanks for reading. It was a little sad and I would love to hear your opinions on it so please leave a review. :D

The song was Happy Ending by Mika.


End file.
